No Turning Back
by Naraku'sgirl1
Summary: Naraku has gotten a mortal girl SHiori engaged to him and Bankotsu is in a steady relationship with Catherine. Let's see what happens when each of the couples get married.
1. Chapter 1

DIsclaimer I don't own the Inuyasha characters only the OCs.

Chapter 1 of No turning Back

"NARAKU!" "What Shiori?" Naraku asked his long time girlfriend and now his fiancee. "Do you know what THIS is doing in the kitchen?" Shi replied with an angered look on her face. "I have no idea. Bankotsu must have left it here." Naraku said as he swiftly picked up the Kikyo picture. "You better not be a bad influence on your kid when it's born." "Haha." Naraku chuckled as he kissed Shi on the cheek. "Don't forget! It's due in two weeks!" Shi yelled as Naraku walked out the door on his way to work. "Aw..Who am I kidding. He's going to forget."


	2. Chapter 2

DIsclaimer SAME AS CHAPTER 1

Chapter 2 of No turning Back

Now We turn to Bankotsu's life. _Gosh! Where'd Shiori put that key to the bar? I have to work my shift today! _Bankotsu thought looking for where his sister put the key. "ERRRRRRRG!" "Bankotsu? Is something wrong?" "No I just can't find where Shi put the dang keys!" "Oh well good luck with that?!" _Crash! _"Owww!!" "What fell?" "Nothing. I just hit a bookshel..." _SMACK! _"And ran into a wall." _DING-DONG! _"I'll get it." Catherine answered the door. "Hey SHi. Oh Ummmmm...Bankotsu cna't find the keys." "Oh. I have them I was just coming to give them to you." "K. Bye!" Cat shut the door and heard a crash and Bankotsu swear.


	3. Chapter 3: 'Little Angel'

Disclaimer: Blahbity blah i don't own anything blah ity blah.

Chapter 3:

3 months later: Shi's baby is born. It's a girl which they named Carrie.

"Naraku." "Yeah?" He said as he was loading the dishwasher and Shi was making dinner. "I just wanted to know. When Carrie gets older do you think she'll get teased for being a half-demon?" "No Shiori. You worry to much." "No I don't!" _KICK! _"Ow. What was that for?" "You should know." _Ring-Ring! _"Hello? Oh Hi Cat. Oh that's great. Really? Wow. I had no idea. Why didn't you tell us? Oh a surprise. Well see ya in a bit." Shiori hung the phone up. "What was that about?" "Nothing." _DING DONG! _"COMING!" Naraku dried off his hands with a dish towel and ran to the front door. "Hey Bankotsu! And Catherine. And Who is that Cat's holding?" "This is JR. He was born a month after your little angel, Carrie." Catherine said. "Oh She isn't a 'little angel'. Trust me." Shi said as she walked in holding the 'little angel'. "Here, Naraku take her. I got to finish dinner." "Okay." Naraku said as he took Carrie from Shiori's arms. "Oh well...Are we staying for dinner or can we satnd out in the rain all night?" "Oh...Whoops! Here come on in."

* * *

Hey. It's me, I can't believe I wrote 3 chapters in one night. When normally I can't write 1 chapter in a week.


	4. Chapter 4: Wedding Preporations

Hey guys Chapter 4 is back FINALLY! I forgot to save it the first time and my computer took everything apart so I had to start from scratch.

Shiori sat on the couch watching VH1's Top 20 Countdown on TV at 4:00 AM after Carrie had woken her up from her screaming and crying. Naraku still wasn't back from work which his shift ended at 7:00 the night before. A couple hours later Naraku came in the door. "Hey Shi...Whatcha doin'?" "Get away.I don't want to talk." Shi turned the TV off and walked down the hall to pack a few things. "Shiori...You can't leave...We're getting married tomorrow." Naraku sighed and followed her. "I'm not leaving...I'm just packing a few things for Carrie to do." "oh...Well that's good." Naraku pulled her closer and kissed her gently on the lips but SHi pulled away. "Save that for Tomorrow."

_Ring Ring! _"Hello? Yes. We're dropping her off. Don't take away her stuffed animal hawk and don't worry about Scar the big wolf. He doesn't bite. Okay. Bye. See you in an hour."Naraku hung up the phone. "SHi!! You have to get yourself and Carrie ready we're leaving soon." "Okay but I'm having trouble zipping Carrie's zipper on her jacket." Shi yelled back from the nursery. "Forget about the jacket!" "FINE!" "Shiori yelled placing Carrie in the carrier that Naraku was holding. They drove for 10 minutes to Cat and Ban's house.

_Knock Knock! _"That's them!" catherine said as she opened the door. "Are we leaving her with you?" "Sorry..but no. We are leaving her and JR. with Sango today because me and Bankotsu have to go with you for outfits remember?" Cat replied. "Oh Yeah. Is Sango here?" "Yes" "Well bring Carrie to her and let's go!"

* * *

So will the wedding be a success or will it be a disaster? 2 reviews to move on.


	5. Chapter 5:Wedding Day

* * *

The wedding is finally here! It's not the end of the story though.

"I really think the guy who's supposed to say all the stuff should be here soon. It's been 2 hours." Bankotsu said to Catherine. "I know. Hey one of us could go up there and say the stuff." "I will." Bankotsu walked up to the podium. "Hey everybody. I know the person hasn't shown up yet but we're gonna start the wedding." Shiori pretty much ran down the aisle in Jeans and a Dinosaur t-shirt with red converse on. Naraku was dressed a bit better but not so much. "Okay Shi do you want to marry him?" "Yes." "Naraku Do..." "Yes...Or I wouldn't have started this wedding anyway." "K. You may kiss.. Well you know what to do." Naraku kissed Shiori and the guests (Jakotsu, Bankotsu, Catherine, The parents,) Awwed in silence. "K. Wedding was a successful disaster." Shiori said. "Yes but a good one." Naraku said holding Shi close.

* * *

Awwww...What a Happy? Wedding.


	6. Chapter 6:NIGHTTIME

* * *

Hye A new chapter. Oh and as a heads up for all you readers... 3 years go by (in the story) and Shi and Naraku get a DOUBLE surprise.

Shiori climbed into bed that evening tired as ever from the "successful disaster'. She was so tired she didn't even care if Carrie woke up and needed to be changed. She just needed to sleep. So Shi pulled the covers on and laid down. "Aww...Look at her sleep..Wait...Why is she sleeping on the extra bed? And why am I talking to myself? You know...I have no idea. Okay here I go again starting a conversation with myself. Yes I shpould stop. Ergggg!!" Naraku said as he walked into the room. "Huh? What?" Shiori turned over half awake. "Nothing. Just me." "Oh...Well in that case...GO AWAY!" SHi yelled out. "Geesh...Even when I don't do anything she gets mad. Well better go to my room. No our room. Dangit! I'm doing it again. Calm down, it's only phsycological." Naraku said walking to his, well actually his and Shi's room.

* * *

Well it looks like Naraku has an Imaginary friend played by himself. I mean a consious. I don't think I spelled that right. Hey you people reading actually leave GOOD reviews. No offense Yuti-Chan. You are like my best reviewer.


	7. AN: Reviewing

Hey guys. It's me. Hey when you read...please review. I don't care if you don't like it still review. i want to know what people think. I need to know what pairings people like...What kind of story...What type of thing should happen next...So don't think I'm being rude...I need these reviews to move on. I don't all my reviews to be Yuti-Chan (No offense.) I need a variety. Thanks for reading this A/N.


	8. Chapter 8:Little Secret

Hey it's been... Not that long. Well in the Story 3 years have gone by and Catherien's expecting twins and Shi has a secret. Also Cat and Ban got married if anyone was wondering.

Cat sat on teh couch with the rest of the family (Naraku, SHiori, Bankotsu, Carrie, JR.) watching _When Animals Strike. _"Ug. Have to go to the bathroom." Shi said as she left. She came back looking a little pale. "Are you okay? You look sick." "I think I am. I just threw up in the bathroom.""Okay...Let's get you down for a rest. I'll keep you company." "Get anywhere near me and I'll snap your arm like a twig." "At least let me help you into bed and cover you up." "Okay." Shi replied to the persistent Naraku. Naraku laid her down in the bed and put a couple blankets over her. "Night Nite." He left the room quietly. "What was that all about?" Bankotsu asked. "Oh..Shi has a touch of the stomach flu. After this nap it'll be gone." He replied sitting back down. Meanwhile SHi had snuck out to go to the bathroom. She came out with a positive pregnancy test. "Damn." Shi mumbled. _How long can I keep this from them? God. I don't know. So that's why I threw up. _"Hi guys." Shi said after she walked into the living room. "Are you feeling better?" Naraku asked putting his arm around her shoulders. Shi shrugged it off and said "Yeah..The nap helped. Thanks." "I was so right! Bankotsu Yoou owe me 10.00!" "You guys bet on me?" "Whoops. But yes." "K. Thanks for the advice on the nap Naraku." Shi kissed him on the cheek. "Hey! We're married! Lips or I'm back with Kikyo!" "Shi came back and gave him a quick kiss.

* * *

So. What do you think will eventually happen? How long can Shi keep her secret? Will Naraku stay with her? When will Catherine's baby be born? It's all going to be answered if people review.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey it's chapter 9 YAY! SURPRISE SURPRISE!

"Hey Shi...Where Are you? I've been looking all over town." Naraku asked talking on his cell phone. "I'm out of state. I'm going to leave for a year, But don't worry, I'll be back with a surprise for you.Don't panic. Catherine and Bankotsu know nothing either, but they will, when I'm back. Well gotta go. Love you bye." Shiori hung up before Naraku could say goodbye. "She left. For a year but it's only been a month since Carrie turned three so that means we've been married for 3 years? Yeah. But now she's gone. And she said she would have a surprise. God, what am I going to do? She turns 23 in a few days and I won't even be able to be with her.." "Bankotsu?" Catherine asked coming onto the roof. "Catherine! I am so glad to see you!" Naraku said to her. "Why Naraku?" "Because...Because..." Naraku started to tear up so he said it all in one breath. "Shiorileftoutoftownforaboutayearandshesaidshewouldhaveasurpriseandherbirthday'sinafewdaysandshewon't be here." "Can you repeat that?" "Shiori left out of town for about a year and she said she would have a surprise and her birthday's in a few days and she won't be here." "Oh my god. It must be because of the twins she's having...WHOOPS! I wasn't supposed to say that. She didn't want you to know but now you do." "know what?" "That she's pregnant with twins and left because she thought you wouldn't want her there while she's pregnant. I'm sorry. She will come back soon. I'll call her and let her know that I told you and I need you to talk to her.Here it's dialing...Hello! SHi...Sorry. Why? Oh because I accidentally told Naraku your secret. What? Okay i'll let him know.Bye." Catherine hung up and went on. "SHe said that now she'll come back right away. Also she won't be living with you she'll be living with her parents untill they're born.

* * *

Well what a surprise. Shi's having twins and she left Naraku. How soon will she back.? Will she actually come back or did Catherine just tell a lie? It's all in the next chapter. Also at the wedding Naraku saing Lost in this moment By Big and Rich and Little Wonders by Rob Thomas


	10. Chapter 10

So...It all comes onto this. SHi's gone, it's her 23rd birthday, she's having twins, Naraku has nothing to do except miss work, and Catherine and Bankotsu are doing fine with their son JR, and also Carrie was almost forgotten about.

"Shi?" Naraku said into the phone. "Yeah." "When will you be back? Cat said you would be back A.S.A.P." "She said that? I told her to tell you I was staying in New York untill the twins were 4." "You're just kidding right?" "No...How's Carrie doing?" "JUst fine. Oh and Happy Birthday.Bye." "BYe." Naraku hung up."Dang...4 years until I get to see her again. Geez...I can't believe this." Naraku walked downstairs and to the living room. "Catherine! You lied to me! You said she would be back A.S.A.P but she's not going to be back for 4 years!I can't live like this! I can't live as a single dad till Carrie is 7! How could you lie to me?! You knew i was going to find out sooner or later!" Naraku yelled. "Well I didn't lie to you she said exactly what I told you." "No she didn't! I talked to her today and she said she'd be back when the twins were 4!" "Oh...Well I'm so sorry." "You should be." Naraku said going to his room. "I feel bad for him...I mean the twins are HIS kids...And Shi is still married to him...So He must feel bad being without his wife and living with a 3 year old daughter." Bankotsu said. "Yeah..."

* * *

Well can Naraku deal with being without Shi? Will he give Carrie away? Oh and by the way each sets of twins are due in a month. Cat's a week before Shi's.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey chapter 10...Don't ya feel bad for Naraku? And I also feel that people aren't reading this story.

Shi's life: Shiori sat on the couch of her apartment in New York City watching old videos of her family. There was prom, her wedding, her first date with Naraku, The first month with Carrie, and also the first day of sports for her. She watched all of them and by the time they were over, she was in tears. .

* * *

1 month later:

Catherine had Her twins...Kira and Kima the girls and It was 2 days before SHi was due, so the whole family got her adress and headed off to New York. They got there an hour after Shiori's twins were born. Naraku ran into the hospital room to see her and his new children. "Hi..." "The one you're holding is Bai. The one sleeping is Shiou. So...When are you leaving for Miami?" Shi said. "Tomorrow. WHy?" "Oh just wondering..." "You wanna come with us right? And live with us again." "Yes..Because i don't know how hard it's going to be raising twin boys alone. And I miss Carrie and everyone." Shi started to tear up and Naraku hugged and said. "Carrie misses you too and so do I."

* * *

Awww...Shi's coming back.


End file.
